Future Bin
by click clack blauw
Summary: Ulah Tenryuubito membuat sebuah pulau menjadi penuh penyakit. Masyarakat pun hidup dengan kesengsaraan hingga seorang ilmuwan bernama Sukijan menemukan planet baru untuk mengatasi ulah Tenryuubito. Tetapi ia malah jatuh sakit, lalu Luffy dkk datang membantu.


**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Future Bin © Click Clack Blauw**

"Aww! Nami! Ke arah mana kita kali ini?" Si Cyborg Franky yang selalu semangat 45 tengah bersiap. Kedua tangan modifikasinya memegang kemudi seraya menunggu instruksi Nami, Si Navigator. Namun untuk beberapa kasus bisa menjadi Nami Si Aligator, khususnya jika kapten mereka sedang berulah.

Nami bersandar di pinggiran dek kapal, "Ke arah jam tiga. Jarum log pose yang paling tenang mengarah ke situ."

Franky pun langsung melaksanakan instruksi dari gadis penyuka jeruk itu.

"Tunggu, Franky!" perintah seseorang tiba-tiba. Perintah itu sontak membuat Franky berhenti mengoperasikan Sunny Go.

"Ada apa, Luffy? Kondisi Sunny Go sudah SSUUPERR baik, kok!" Tanya si tukang kayu.

Luffy _the Captain_ yang tiba-tiba muncul menggunakan Gomu Gomu no Rocket tanpa dinotis tengah jongkok di atas pinggiran dek di sebelah Nami. Sepertinya pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun namun bermental bocah ini sedang memperhatikan log pose milik rekan keduanya itu.

"Oe, Nami. Kenapa tidak ke arah jarum yang bergoyang sangat cepat ini?"

Oh, Neptunus.

"KITA TIDAK AKAN KESANA, BODOH!" duakk! Sebuah bakso bulat seperti bola pingpong muncul di permukaan kepala Luffy. Tentu saja itu perbuatan Si Aligator.

Kapten pun kecewa. "Haah, kenapaa? Padahal kelihatannya pulau itu mengasyikkan hingga jarumnya bergoyang sangat cepat." Ia merengek dengan bibir manyunnya.

"Kau akan mati begitu sampai disana, tahu!" Nami yang sedari tadi pandangannya ke arah Luffy, kini beralih ke pria yang tidak menyukai marshmallow. "Franky, teruskan perjalanan."

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan setelah membaca do'a naik kendaraan. Luffy yang masih kecewa hanya bisa tetap manyun, tetapi ia sadar bahwa navigator milik krunya adalah Nami. Kapten pun pasrah. Tapi masih ngambek. Ia putuskan untuk tidur di sebelah rekannya yang seorang pendekar pedang beraliran tiga pedang.

.

.

Mendadak sekumpulan asap hijau seperti sedang menyerang Sunny. Ditambah lagi baunya sungguh tidak sedap. Tapi, mohon jangan berpikir asap itu keluar dari rambut si pendekar pedang, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.

Lama kelamaan asap itu sampai di tempat Luffy dan Zoro tidur. Asap hijau itu masuk ke dalam lubang hidung Luffy. Bocah yang penampilan pertamanya sudah ada sejak volum satu ini mengenduskan hidung dengan tidak nyaman, "Bau apa ini?!" ia bangun dan menutup kedua lubang hidungnya. Dilihatnya Zoro masih dalam posisi semula.

Um, tidak. Luffy sedang tidak mengecek apakah tidur ganteng Zoro akan terusik karena asap ini. Melainkan untuk memastikan bahwa asap hijau aneh ini bukan keluar dari rambut hijau Zoro.

-Luffy, tolong. Tolong jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Walaupun memang benar adanya bahwa rambut Zoro mirip-mirip dengan asap hijau ini… Penulis, tolong. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu.-

Bocah bertopi jerami ini langsung berlari ke depan—ke tempat Franky mengemudi seperti yang dibahas sebelum ada tanda titik berjumlah dua yang memakan dua baris, seraya menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan pengikat kepala milik Zoro yang ia ambil sebelumnya. Kapten yang jahat. Luffy pun sampai, dan ternyata semua rekannya sudah berkumpul dengan raut wajah heran.

"Oe oe, asap hijau-hijau apa ini?" suara Luffy terdengar agak kurang jelas karena ia menggunakan… sebut saja masker.

"Entahlah, aku kira asap hijau ini keluar dari rambut hijau si keparat itu." Ucap Sanji, Si Kaki Hitam.

"Oe, Luffy! Kembalikan pengikat kepalaku!" Zoro tiba-tiba saja datang.

Panjang umur.

"Tidak, tidak sekarang!" bantah Luffy.

"Haah? Kenapa begitu?! Dan kenapa kau menggunakannya untuk masker?! Dasar bodoh!" Zoro sudah seharusnya tidak terima pengikat kepalanya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Ah, semenjak Zoro datang, Sanji merasa ada ke ganjilan. "Hei, kau. Kenapa tidak tersesat?" akhirnya Si Juru Masak menemukan keganjilan itu.

"Haah?! Apa maksudmu, Koki kikuk?!" Zoro yang IQnya tak sebesar ototnya heran. _Memangnya aku sering tersesat?_ Mungkin itu pertanyaannya di dalam hati, dan jawabannya adalah 'sering…..banget.'

"Kau, 'kan sering banget nyasar!" jawab Sanji. 'Tuh, 'kan bener jawabannya.'

"Aku hanya berjalan, dan menemukan dapur sebelum aku tiba di tempat tujuanku, disini." Jelas Zoro.

Oh, Uranus.

"Pfft, buahahaha! Itu tersesat, bodoh!" Sanji pun ngakak, Zoro pun kezel. Urat berbentuk perempatan pun muncul di jidat Zoro.

"Daripada kau?! Koki mesum menjijikkan!" balas Zoro.

"Kau pendekar pedang amatiran!"

"Kau berambut pisang!"

"Haah?! Apa-apaan kau, rambut ganggang?!" mereka terus-terusan mengejek.

Ketika dua sejoli—eh, dua pria berumur sama itu mengoceh, kru lain memiliki pembicaraan sendiri.

"Sepertinya asap yang SSUUPERR bau ini berasal dari pulau yang akan kita tuju." Kata Franky. Perjalanan memang sudah hampir sampai, dan pulau pun sudah terlihat cukup jelas.

"Ini seperti bau sampah." Robin mengeluarkan opini.

"Chopper-san, apa asap ini berbahaya?" Tanya Brook. "Asap ini sangat bau ketika menusuk hidung saya. Oh, tapi saya sudah tidak punya hidung, yohohoho!"

"Jika benar asap ini dari sampah, bila hanya asapnya saja mungkin akan pusing, atau muntah. Tetapi, asap sebanyak ini pasti sampahnya pun banyak. Lingkungan sekitar pun akan tercemar, dan menyebabkan banyak penyakit!" ulas Chopper.

"Apa tidak ada pulau lain, Nami? Sepertinya bahaya." Kecemasan Usopp mulai terlihat.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin pulau yang lain. Dari tiga jarum ini, satu-satunya yang bergerak dengan tenang hanya jarum yang mengarah ke pulau ini." Jelas Nami.

"Usopp, kau harus percaya pada navigator, karena hanya dia yang benar-benar tahu akan jarum-jarum itu, dan jika pulau ini berbahaya, banyak sampah, atau semacanya—" Luffy memakai topi jeraminya yang tadi hanya dikalungkan, melepas pengikat kepala Zoro, dan mendangak dengan cengiran. "—Itu akan menjadi petualangan yang menarik, bukan? Shi shi shi shi." Cengiran itu semakin melebar.

Semua kru tersenyum. Kecuali Zoro, dan Sanji, "Dasar, sifat kapten mulai keluar lagi," ucap Nami.

"Oee, kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar! Kita akan segera sampai!" seru Usopp.

Peretengkaran pun terhenti sejenak, "Maaf, Usopp. Tapi si hijau ini yang memulai." Kata Sanji sambil mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya, lalu menyalakannya.

"Apa katamu?!" Zoro tidak terima.

Yah, akhir kata mereka bertengkar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi hari ini, di hari yang sama.

.

.

Franky telah menepikan Sunny Go dengan mantap, semua kru pun turun dan mulai menjelajahi pulau yang penuh dengan asap hijau nan tak sedap itu. Ah, dan sepertinya perkelahian dua pemuda ganteng sudah selesai. Atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa diselesaikan. Besar kemungkinan Si Aligator ikut campur tangan dalam penyelesaian tersebut.

Ketika ke sembilan kru itu sedang berkeliling disekitar untuk melihat-lihat, nampak seorang bocah laki-laki datang. Ia berlari dengan raut wajah panik, "Tolooong! Tolong kamiii!" teriaknya. Bocah itu keadaannya sangat buruk. Rambut tak tertata, tubuh sangat kurus, warna baju sudah kumal, dan kulit yang tak terawat.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Luffy serius, semua kru pun mendekati bocah itu.

"Hiiiii! Ada hantuu!" wajar saja bocah itu takut setelah melihat Brook.

Bocah tak dikenal itu lari sekuat tenaga. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena kerah bajunya berhasil ditangkap Luffy setelah ia memanjangkan lengannya.

"A-apaan tangan itu?! Aku tidak jadi minta bantuan kalian! Huwaaa, lepaskan akuu!" bocah labil itu mulai menangis.

Robin menyuruh Luffy untuk menurunkan si bocah, "Tenanglah. Kami akan membantumu." Dengan senyuman Robin, bocah itu bisa lebih tenang.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kami bantu?" kali ini Nami angkat bertanya.

"Ayahku sakit. Namun kami tidak bisa menyembuhkannya." Jelas si bocah.

"APAAA?! Seseorang panggil dokter!" dengan gerakan reflek, Chopper berputar-putar tak terkendali.

Zoro menekan kepala Chopper, dan membuat rusa itu tenang, dan sadar kembali. "Oh, dokternya itu aku." lanjut Chopper.

"Kami punya seorang dokter disini, jadi tunjukkan kami jalan menuju rumahmu!" perintah Luffy.

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah bocah itu. Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya melihat sampah, rumah ala kadarnya, dan beberapa penduduk yang sakit-sakitan. Tidak ada tempat pelayanan masyarakat sama sekali.

"Sebentar, kita belum tahu namamu, bocah. Siapa namamu? Supaya kita bisa dengan enak memanggilmu." tanya Usopp.

"Ehehe, namaku Sukirman, biasa dipanggil Kirman!"

…. Maksudmu Sukijan? Baiklah, kita lompati bagian ini.

Kirman pun mempersilakan tamunya masuk.

"Kirman, apakah… eng-kau sudah… menemukan orang untuk… uhuk...menyembuhkan Ayah?" rintih seorang pria sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Sudah, Ayah! Mereka ini yang akan membantu kita."

Chopper langsung memeriksa Ayah Kirman tanpa disuruh dahulu.

"Sudah berapa lama Ayahmu batuk? Apa sudah lama?" Tanya Chopper segera setelah memeriksa Ayah Kirman sebentar.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Sekitar… hampir satu bulan." Jawab Kirman.

"Tubuhnya kurus, dan suhu badannya sangat tinggi. Maaf, aku akan bicara lancang, tapi apa disini tidak ada makanan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pulau ini? Mengapa ada begitu banyak sampah? Penyakit yang diderita Ayahmu, aku yakin penyebabnya adalah sampah, serta minimnya makanan." Chopper mulai penasaran. Tentu saja ia tidak akan tinggal diam melihat lingkungan yang kotor. Itu sumber penyakit, sangat berbahaya. Seorang dokter atau siapa pun tentu harus membenahi masalah itu.

Dengan tangan kecilnya, kru berbounty 50 berry ini mengompres dahi Ayah Kirman, dan meminumkan secangkir obat herbal, sementara Kirman mulai menjawab pertanyaan Chopper.

"Ibuku pernah bercerita padaku. Dulu pulau ini merupakan pulau yang indah, damai, dan penduduknya serba berkecukupan. Tetapi, semua itu berubah ketika angkatan laut berlabuh di pulau ini. Penduduk mengira angkatan laut datang untuk menangkap seseorang, namun ternyata mereka kesini hanya untuk membuang sampah!" tutur Kirman.

"Apa?!" Tanya semua kru serentak. Semuanya terkejut.

"Tentu saja penduduk protes, tetapi tidak satu pun angkatan laut menggubris. Tapi, Ibuku pernah melihat ada beberapa angkatan laut yang menangis setelah membuang sampah-sampah yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu. Setelah kegiatan membuang sampah ini berjalan cukup lama, ada sebuah kapal yang berbeda yang membersamai kapal angkatan laut pengangkut sampah. Di sisi depan kapal berdiri seorang dengan helm aneh di kepalanya, Tenryuubito!"

"Tenryuubito?!" semua kru kaget dengan serentak lagi.

"Ya! Dia berkata, 'Kalian semua harusnya bangga karena pulau kalian telah kupilih sebagai pembuangan sampahku! Yah, tetapi setelah itu sampah manusia rendahan seperti kalian di luar sana juga ikut. Serta, karena akan repot jika harus menyuruh angkatan laut untuk mondar-mandir ke pulau menjijikkan ini, mulai hari ini akan dibangun saluran berupa terowongan yang bisa menghubungkan semua pulau untuk membuang sampah di pulau ini!' setelah ia berkata begitu, berribu-ribu anggota angkatan laut mengerjakan proyek itu. Saluran itu berada di sisi selatan pulau ini. Sampai sekarang pun sampah masih terus berdatangan. Itu yang diceritakan Ibuku dulu sewaktu aku berumur 9 tahun." Kirman menengok foto Ibunya yang berada di atas meja di samping ranjang Ayahnya tidur. Sebuah benda yang satu-satunya dapat membuat Kirman ingat akan Ibunya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak pindah saja?" Tanya Zoro.

"Orang-orang kaya sudah lama pindah. Beserta dokter, guru, bahkan ilmuwan. Cendekiawan itu pergi tanpa peduli lagi nasib kami nantinya. Kami yang tidak punya cukup uang terpaksa harus tinggal, dan Ayahku merupakan satu-satunya dokter, dan ilmuwan yang tersisa."

"Dasar, Tenryuubito! Aku ingin menghajar mereka seperti dulu di Pulau Sabaody!" Luffy pun mulai geram.

"Apa penduduk tidak mencoba untuk ke pulau lain lewat saluran itu?" Sanji yang hendak merokok, langsung dilarang oleh Chopper.

"Sudah. Namun selalu gagal karena sampah selalu datang kembali dalam jumlah banyak hingga dapat mendorong segerombol manusia keluar."

"Aww! Sungguh cerita yang SUUPEERR mengharukan! Huwaaa," Franky mulai menangis tak karuan. "Aku tidak sedang menangis, aku tidak sedang menangis, kurang ajar! Lalu… hiks, bagaimana kalian mendapat makanan? Hiks hiks."

"Dulu kami selalu mendapat uang, dan makanan dengan bercocok tanam. Namun, sekarang tanah kami sudah nyaris habis karena untuk menampung sampah. Jadi, kami hanya dapat menanam di sisa-sisa tanah yang ada. Tapi untuk menumbuhkan tanaman menjadi lebih susah karena sampah pula. Serta hasilnya hanya bisa kami makan sendiri, tidak ada hasil yang bisa dijual." Berbagai pertanyaan pun sudah dijawab oleh Kirman.

"Lalu kita harus membantu apa, Sukir?" Tanya Luffy seraya meregangkan tangannya, bersiap untuk membantu—bukan, seperti siap untuk bertempur.

"Namaku Kirman, tahu!" Kirman berpose _facepalm_. "Semenjak ada saluran itu, Ayahku membuat sebuah tempat sampah besar di luar angkasa."

"APAAA?! KELIHATANNYA KEREENN!" dan trio dengan mata ber _shining-shining_ mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka pada hal-hal yang keren. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luffy, Chopper, dan Usopp.

"Luar angkasa? Bagaimana membuatnya?" nampaknya Robin mulai tertarik.

"Ya! Dan bagaimana cara agar dapat keluar angkasa?" dengan semangat, Franky pun tertarik pula.

"Untuk dapat keluar angkasa, ilmuwan yang dulu masih tinggal disini pernah membuat sebuah roket. Entah tujuannya untuk apa. Tapi sampai sekarang roket itu masih bagus karena dirawat oleh Ayah. Yah, tetapi sudah hampir sebulan tidak diurus lagi karena Ayah sakit. Tapi pasti mesin-mesin beserta bahan bakarnya masih bagus, dan tersedia, kok!—"

"—dan cara membuat tempat sampah itu, aku tidak tahu. Ayahku yang membuatnya, katanya ia menemukan planet yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan planet kita, sehingga waktu untuk bolak-balik tidaklah lama. Di planet itulah tempat sampah besar itu dibuat! Tetapi setelah selesai, Ayahku jatuh sakit. Penduduk sekitar enggan membantu Ayah membuat tempat sampah luar angkasa karena mereka anggap itu sia-sia. Namun akhirnya Ayahku berhasil setelah 4 tahun bekerja!" Jelas Kirman.

"Jadi maksudmu kita harus membuang sampah itu ke luar angkasa?" Usopp nampak paham dengan bantuan seperti apa yang sebenarnya Kirman minta dari kru mereka.

"Benar, Hidung Panjang-san. Jika tidak merepotkan pula, aku ingin ada yang menutup saluran itu. Namun, disini tidak ada batu yang besar hingga dapat menutup mulut saluran tersebut." Ujar Kirman.

"Yosh! Zoro, Sanji, Brook! Aku serahkan urusan menutup saluran itu pada kalian!" seru Luffy yang tiba-tiba saja memberi perintah.

Zoro, dan sanji menggangguk. "Siap, Luffy-san." Kata Brook patuh.

"Luffy, sebenarnya aku ingin ikut membuang sampah, dan pergi keluar angkasa. Tapi, bolehkah aku tetap tinggal disini, dan merawat penduduk yang sedang sakit?" pinta Chopper.

"Ah, begitu, ya! Tentu saja boleh! Shi shi shi. Tolong urus penduduk yang sakit, ya, Dokter!" cengiran penuh keceriaan Luffy kembali muncul.

"Bo-bodoh! Meskipun kau mengakuiku seorang dokter, aku tidak akan senang, _konoyaro!_ " Chopper pun menggeliat-liat sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Ah, aku akan menemani Chopper. Pasti akan sulit jika ia bekerja sendirian." Kali ini merupakan pintaan dari Nami.

Luffy pun mengangguk.

"Nami, terima kasih, ya!" ucap Chopper.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak begitu paham akan dunia kedokteran, jadi tolong ajari aku, ya, Chopper!"

"Ya!" Chopper nampak bersemangat.

Penentuan tugas pun terus berlanjut, "Hmm, jadi aku, Franky, Robin, dan Usopp yang akan keluar angkasa. Hei, roket itu muat berapa orang?" lanjut Luffy.

"Setahuku muat lima orang." Tutur Kirman.

"Nah! Kau ikut juga, ya, Sukir!" ajak Luffy.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku disini saja sambil menjaga Ayah. Lagi pula nama panggilanku itu Kirman!"

Luffy kecewa dengan keputusan Kirman. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa memaksa Kirman. Melihat Kirman begitu sayang dengan satu-satunya anggota keluarga tersisa yang ia miliki. "Ya, sudah. Ayo kita mulai kerjakaaannn!" seru Luffy pada seluruh _nakama_ nya.

"Osh!"

.

.

Di salah satu rumah penduduk….

"Permisi." Kirman mengetuk pintu salah satu rumah penduduk.

"Ah, Kirman! Ada apa?" dan yang keluar adalah bocah seumuran Kirman.

"Aku membawa dokter! Mereka akan memberi perawatan untuk kakekmu!"

Chopper, dan Nami tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"E-eeh, tapi aku tidak punya uang." Bocah itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan nada bicaranya pun merendah.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu tidak ja—"

"Tidak usah bayar, kok! Ehehe." Kata Chopper memutus perkataan Nami.

"Eeh?!" Nami yang tak sependapat dengan Chopper menarik lengan si rusa, dan mengajaknya mundur beberapa langkah untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang privasi, "Psst... Setidaknya kita mendapat sedikit keuntungan, Chopper! Psst.."

"Tidak, usah. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit tetapi tidak ada yang membantu. Seperti aku dulu. Namun aku bersyukur dapat dirawat oleh Dokter Hiluluk. Aku sangat berterima kasih dengannya." Kedua mata Chopper mulai berkaca-kaca.

Nami yang mengerti perasaan Chopper hanya bisa menuruti kemauan dokter. Mereka pun maju beberapa langkah ke depan, ke tempat semula.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Kirman, apa kau tidak keberatan ikut membantu kami? kau harus menjaga Ayahmu, bukan? Aku dan Nami sempat terkejut ketika kau tiba-tiba datang menyusul kami yang hendak berangkat tadi." Chopper tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan pada Kirman.

"Ah, tidak apa, Dokter-san. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk membantu kalian semua. Ayahku juga sudah merasa lebih baikan setelah diberi obat oleh Dokter-san." Tutur Kirman, "Dan maaf aku terlambat datang. Sebelumnya aku sedang membantu Luffy, dan yang lainnya."

"Ah, begitu, ya? Tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula kau datang tepat waktu karena tadi kita keliling-keliling dulu untuk mencari tanaman herbal yang mungkin bisa Chopper gunakan." Kata Nami ramah.

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan misinya, yaitu merawat warga.

.

.

Misi Penutupan Saluran.

"Aah, anu, Zoro-san, Sanji-san dimana kita bisa mendapatkan batu yang besar?"

"Sepertinya disini benar-benar tidak ada batu yang begitu besar."

"Dan disini benar-benar tidak ada seorang wanita muda dengan itu-nya yang besar."

"Ah~ kau benar juga, Sanji-san. Yohohoho!"

"Oe, oe, kalian! Itu bukan hal yang penting!" Zoro muak dengan pikiran mesum kedua rekannya.

Yah, Trio Penutup Saluran itu masih bingung. Mereka bahkan baru sampai pada tahap diskusi akan bagaimana cara menutup saluran pembuangan sampah yang keberadaannya mengganggu warga.

Di tengah-tengah diskusi, Sanji mendapat ide. "Bagaimana jika kau, Brook. Kau berubah menjadi arwah atau semacamnya itu, dan mencari pulau lain di sekitar sini yang memiliki batu besar!"

"Oh, baik, Sanji-san!" Brook menempatkan kerangka telapak tangannya di dahi, sebagai isyarat hormat, dan bersedia melaksanakan perintah Sanji.

Sementara itu Zoro hanya diam. Sepertinya ia menurut saja. Karena ia tidak memikirkan ide sama sekali.

Brook pun menjelma menjadi arwah. Sedangkan kerangkanya ditinggal tentunya. Lalu.. apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Zoro dan Sanji berdua? Area saluran pembuangan yang berbentuk terowongan itu sepi. Rumah warga pun jaraknya juga cukup jauh. Yang terasa hanyalah hembusan angin, dan bau sampah. Sungguh, saat yang tepat untuk… iykwim—bukan woy, saat yang tepat untuk tidur bagi Zoro. Ia bahkan bisa tidur di tengah bau busuk yang menusuk-nusuk.

Sementara Sanji merokok seraya menunggu Brook kembali, menjaga kerangkanya pula, dan…. menjaga Zoro tidur.

Bercanda, mana mungkin Sanji melakukan itu?

.

Setengah jam kemudian Brook yang masih dalam mode arwah kembali. "Sanji-san, saya menemukan pulau yang berisikan bongkahan batu besar-besar!"

"Benarkah? Yosh! Kita lakukan sekarang!" semangat Sanji meluap-luap, "Oe, Marimo! Bangun! Kita harus kembali melaksanakan tugas!"

Zoro menguap lebar-lebar, "Brook sudah kembali, ya?" Tanya Zoro setengah ngantuk sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

.

Brook telah masuk kembali ke dalam kerangkanya. Mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju Sunny Go, dan siap berlayar untuk mengambil batu. Siapa yang mengemudikan kapal? Dia adalah Zoro.

Bercanda, mana mungkin Zoro melakukan itu?

Yang mengemudi adalah Sanji.

.

Dengan arahan Brook, mereka sampai di pulau yang jaraknya jauh itu. Tidak ada penghuni. Seperti pulau khusus batu. Tapi juga terdapat pohon, yang didominasi oleh pohon bambu.

"Sepertinya batu yang ini cukup untuk menutup pintu saluran itu." Sanji menepuk-nepuk batu yang dipilihnya secara sepihak.

"Mana mungkin! Batu yang ini lebih pas, tahu!" ternyata ada pilihan sepihak lainnya, Zoro.

"Apaa?! Kau itu bodoh, mana mungkin bisa mengira-ngira dengan penuh percaya diri seperti itu!" Sanji mengejek Zoro seraya menunjuk dengan remeh batu pilihan pemuda pembenci makanan manis yang dirasa jauh dari standar kualitas terbaik versinya.

"Yang bodoh itu kau, Keparat!" Zoro menghunus pedangnya.

"Anuu, Zoro-san, Sanji-san. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini baik-baik." Brook berusaha melerai.

"Ngoceh-ngoceh, biar kita yang menyelesaikan masalah ini, Kerangka Tua!" Zoro dan Sanji kesal karena perdebatan yang akan menuju perkelahian itu diganggu, sehingga mereka bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu bersamaan.

"Hei, bagaimana pun juga saya ini lima puluh tahun lebih tua dari kalian, tahu!" Brook sedikit tersindir karena ia tak dihormati. Si Tua Bang—maksudnya Brook, mulai berpikir cara untuk melerai Zoro dan Sanji, agar misi mereka cepat selesai.

"Hmm, disaat begini Nami-san biasanya akan memukul mereka. Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti cara anda, Nami-san!"

Brook mendekati dua pemuda yang sedang asyik itu, "HIYAAA'!" bugh, bugh! Rencana berhasil. Brook berhasil memukul dua nakamanya itu, serta pertengkaran mereka terhenti.

"Aw, aw, aw. Tidak sakit." Ucap Zoro dengan wajah datar sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukul.

"Heh, kau berupaya meniru Nami-swan, ya, Brook? Tapi pukulanmu tak sesakit Nami-swan!"

"Eeh? Yohohoho! Biar saja yang penting kalian sudah berhenti, dan mari kita kembali! Kita masih harus menjalankan misi, Zoro-san, Sanji-san." Brook berjalan sambil membawa batu pilihannya, "Oh, karena saya tersindir tadi, kita harus menggunakan batu pilihan saya, yohohoho!"

"Apaa?!" Sanji masih tak terima.

"Cih, biarkan saja, _Cook_!" Zoro menahan tangan Sanji yang tengah bersiap untuk memukul Brook, lalu berjalan menyusul Si Soul King.

"Cih!" Sanji mengelap bagian tangannya yang tersentuh Zoro, dan membuang wajahnya ke bawah dengan kesal.

.

Mereka sampai kembali di pulau penuh sampah itu, dengan membawa batu yang ditaruh diatas rakit bambu yang mereka buat dengan cepat sebelumnya. Rakit berataskan batu itu diikat pada Sunny Go, dan di sepanjang perjalanan Sunny Go menggeret batu tersebut. Sungguh bambu yang kuat. Sepertinya selama di pulau, bambu dan pohon disana menyerap energi dari batu sehingga memiliki batang sekuat batu namun seringan bambu.

Dengan tenaga, dan otot hasil latihan Zoro, pendekar pedang itu membawa batu besar pilihan Brook menuju tempat saluran pembuangan yang jaraknya cukup jauh, sendirian.

"Nah, begitu, Marimo! Jalan lebih cepat lagi! Hahaha." Sepertinya Sanji melihat Zoro layaknya budak.

"Sialan! Kau diam saja!" Zoro menggerutu.

Yah, akhirnya mereka bertiga berhasil menutup pintu saluran pembuangan tersebut. Minimal, sampahnya tidak akan keluar ke pulau ini lagi. Karena melihat batu yang menjadi penghalangnya begitu besar nan kuat. Jika sampahnya sudah terlalu banyak, sampah-sampah itu akan kembali ke pulau asalnya karena kepenuhan.

.

.

Luar Angkasaa~~!

Kirman menuntun Luffy, dan yang lainnya ke tempat dimana Ayahnya menyimpan roket.

" _SUGEEE_ ~ Sukir! Ayahmu hebat sekali bisa membuat roket seperti ini!" Luffy terkagum-kagum setelah mereka sampai tujuan, dan Kirman menunjukkan roket buatan Ayahnya, dan para ilmuwan.

"Kau benar, Luffy! Roket ini sungguh canggih! Tombol-tombol yang berkelip-kelip itu terlihat canggih! " Usopp juga pastinya terkagum-kagum.

"Hmm, bagus juga. Ayahmu, dan ilmuwan lainnya sungguh hebat." Franky pun ikut terkagum.

"Pulau ini dulunya salah satu pusat penelitian sains. Jadi, ilmuwan dulu bisa dengan mudah meneliti, menciptakan, atau yang lainnya." Jelas Kirman.

Franky mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi, bagaimana mengoperasikannya?" Tanya Robin.

"Eeh, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, Ayahku bilang, ia telah membukukan cara mengoperasikan roket ini secara lengkap di buku ini!" Kirman mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam laci, dan menyerahkannya pada Robin.

Bukunya berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'Roket 614-12-9 ' di sampulnya. Robin mengambil buku tersebut, "Terima kasih, Kirman-san." Robin mulai membaca buku itu.

Sementara Robin, dan Franky yang harus ikut membaca serta mempelajari buku tersebut, Usopp, dan Luffy bermain-main di ruang garasi roket tersebut.

"Oe, oe! Daripada bermain-main lebih baik kita mengumpulkan sampah-sampah, bukan? Untuk dibuang ke planet itu pastinya!" Kirman keheranan dengan sikap mereka berdua. Terutama Luffy. Sudah jabatannya adalah kapten, tapi masih saja bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

"Haah? Kenapa kau memberiku perintah?! Seperti Nami saja!" Luffy tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Kirman barusan. Ia pun menjulurkan lidah, dan menarik kelopak bawah mata kirinya sambil bergumam, "Weeekk."

"Apa?! Beraninya kau—"

"Sudah, Kirman," Usopp menyela ucapan penuh amarah Kirman, "Biarkan Luffy bermain. Kita saja yang mengumpulkan sampah-sampah itu!"

"Tapi dia itu, 'kan—"

"Iya, iya. Dia itu kapten. Maka dari itu, sebaiknya kita turuti saja kemauannya!" untuk kedua kalinya Usopp menyela ucapan Kirman.

"Tetap saja dia harus—"

"SUDAHLAH, KIRMAN KITA KUMPULKAN SAJA SAMPAH-SAMPAH TANPA DIA!" Usopp mulai lelah. Ia tahu Luffy hanya ingin bermain-main di tempat yang membuatnya terkagum.

"Ah, bagus, Usopp. Tolong, ya." Karena teriakan penuh kejengkelan Usopp tadi keras, Luffy pun bisa mendengarnya.

"Oe, kalian bisa tenang sedikit tidak?! Kami sedang SSUUPPERRR serius, nih!" kelihatannya bukan hanya Luffy yang mendengar. Franky, dan Robin pun jadi terusik.

"OH, YA. BAIKLAH KAMI AKAN DIAM—TIDAK KAMI AKAN KELUAR DAN MENGUMPULKAN SAMPAH. KALIAN SERIUS MEMPELAJARI ROKET, DAN BERMAIN, YA! YANG BERMAIN ITU UNTUKMU, LUFFY! Ayo, Kirman kita pergi!"

"U-uh, i-iya, Hidung Panjang-san."

.

.

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, Usopp dan Kirman kembali.

"Kau lama sekali, Usopp! Kita semua sudah siap. Bahkan Franky sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan, Robin juga sudah mengerti cara mengoperasikannya!" keluh Luffy pada Usopp. Alis Luffy terlihat berdekatan menandakan ia sedang kesal. Tapi, entahlah, apa memang seharusnya ia kesal? Hmmm….

"E-eeh," Usopp hanya bisa menggetar ringan matanya, dengan keringat yang bercucuran, "Maaf, deh. Padahal kita sudah berdua, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengumpulkan sampah yang jumlahnya nyaris satu pulau yang cukup besar seperti ini dengan cepat, ya? Hahaha haha haa…" Usopp hanya dapat merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang bersalah.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkaaat!" Sang Kapten baru saja memberi perintah.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi untuk membantu Dokter, ya." Kirman berpamitan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, Sukir!"

.

.

OTW ke angkasa.

"Uwoooh, kita sedang terbaaang~ rasanya berbeda dengan ketika kita menggunakan Coup de Burst!" kedua bola mata Luffy bersinar ketika ia mulai melirik ke luar melalui jendela, "Lihat, lihat! Itu bumi, loohh. Zoro dan yang lainnya ada dibagian mana, ya?"

"Dengan ketinggian seperti ini mustahil kita bisa melihat mereka, bukan? Tapi roket ini memang sungguh kereeenn!" begitu pula dengan mata milik Usopp. Mereka bersina-sinar pula.

"Benar keren, bukaaann?"

Begitulah kira-kira kejadian ketika dalam perjalanan. Yang dua berisik, yang dua lagi serius akan rute yang harus mereka lalui.

"Franky, di depan kita sudah kelihatan planet yang disebutkan dibuku ini." Jari telunjuk Robin menunjuk ke sebuah planet yang berada di depan mereka. Sudah pasti mereka bisa melihat depan dengan jelas karena Franky dan Robin duduk dibagian pengemudi yang terdapat dua kursi. Namun, sesekali Luffy mengganggu mereka mengemudi sebelumnya.

"Planet yang bernama Future Bin itu, ya?" Tanya Franky memastikan.

"Ya, menurut buku ini, planet itu bernama Future Bin."

"Yosh! Kita sudah hampir sampai tujuan!" semangat Franky kembali meluap.

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Sudah hampir sampai? Mana planetnya? Aku ingin lihaaat~!" Luffy yang tadi sudah duduk tidak diam di kursi penumpang kembali merusuhi tempat Franky dan Robin. Dan dua sejoli itu hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

Cyborg yang memegang kemudi roket mengeluarkan kaki roket untuk mendarat, dan sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan, Planet Future Bin.

'Kau sedang berada di Planet Future Bin. Muehehe, selamat dataang~! –Sukijan-'

Itu adalah tulisan disebuah papan sederhana yang menancap di depan ratusan box besi besar yang memakan tiga perempat bagian dari seluruh planet.

"Muehehe? Bahasa apa itu?" Robin kebingungan. Bahkan gadis keturunan dari suku yang banyak orang pintarnya tidak tahu bahasa apa itu.

"Kurasa itu kata favoritnya. Seperti aku yang memfavoritkan kata SSUUPPEERRR!" si Hard-boiled itu menunjukkan pose SUPERnya.

"Sukijan? Apa itu nama Ayahnya Kirman?" Si Hidung Panjang mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Planet ini membosankan sekali~~" bocah karet itu mensayukan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka tempat ini. Ia hanya suka sewaktu di perjalanan saja, "Yosh! Kita cepat taruh sampah-sampah itu ke dalam tempat sampah ini, dan pulang! Ayo kita lakukan dengan cepat!"

"Kau bersemangat karena alasan lain, bukan?" mudah sekali bagi Usopp dan yang lainnya menebak pikiran Luffy.

"Oe, Usopp! Kita datang kemari untuk memindahkan sampah-sampah ini, bukan?!" teriak Luffy sok mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya. Tentu saja aku tahu itu."

Kemudian mereka mengeluarkan sampah yang telah Usopp dan Kirman kumpulkan dan masukkan ke dalam roket, lalu mulai memindahkan semuanya.

Dua jam berlalu setelah itu ke toko buku yang ada disebelah —salah, dua jam setelah itu…

"Fiuh, pekerjaan ini melelahkan hingga aku kehabisan tenaga, dan rambutku layu!" Franky mengambil dua persedian cola yang ia simpan dalam tubuhnya, dan meneguk keduanya bergantian, "Ahh, aku menjadi SSUUPPEERRR kembali!"

Robin tertawa melihat tingkah Franky yang selama dua tahun berpisah tidak berubah. Yah, sepertinya susah untuk menghilangkan suatu kebiasaan.

"Franky! Cepat buka pintu roketnya dan kembali!" sungguh, Luffy jenuh dengan tempat ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulaang!"

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Luffy dan Usopp kembali berisik akan hal-hal yang mereka lihat. Sesekali pula Luffy merusuhi kursi pengemudi di depan.

Tim Pembuang Sampah kembali dengan selamat. Mereka turun dengan tidak sambut oleh siapa pun. Yaa, itu karena setiap rumah pasti ada yang sakit, dan mereka sudah diobati oleh Chopper, pasti Chopper menyuruh pasiennya untuk tidur. Sementara anggota keluarga lain yang tidak sakit dimintai untuk menjaga keluarga mereka yang sedang beristirahat.

"Haah, akhirnya sampai juga~" Luffy yang kelelahan berjalan sempoyongan memasuki rumah Kirman yang tidak dikunci. Kemudian diikuti oleh Usopp, Robin, dan Franky.

"Ah, Luffy! Kau sudah kembali!" daan, hanya Chopper yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ternyata di dalam rumah Kirman sudah berkumpul rekan-rekan yang lainnya. Mereka dapat menyelesaikan misi mereka lebih dulu pastinya.

"Luffy-san, dan yang lainnya, terima kasih sudah membantu Ayahku membuangkan sampah-sampah itu." Kirman membungkukkan badannya—lama sekali.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah bilang untuk membantumu, bukan? Gyahahaha!" ucapan terima kasih Kirman membuat Luffy sedikit kehilangan rasa lelahnya.

Ayah Kirman yang menyaksikan anaknya berterima kasih juga ingin mengucapkan hal yang sama pada seluruh anggota Topi Jerami, "Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Karena.. uhuk, karena telah membantu kami dalam mengatasi sampah serta penyakit yang kami derita. Kalian benar-benar memiliki rasa kerja sama yang kuat!"

Semua kru tersenyum, dan Luffy lah yang paling lebar, "Tentu saja, bukan? Shi shi shi." Ucap Luffy.

"Ah, paman. Siapa yang akan mengurus sampah-sampah itu lagi jika suatu saat akan menumpuk kembali?" tanya Sanji.

"Aku ingin segera sembuh, dan seluruh penduduk pulau ini sudah diobati oleh Dokter yang hebat ini, bukan? Mereka pasti akan segera sembuh, dan akan kuajari cara mengatasi sampah-sampah itu, seperti yang kalian lakukan." Tutur Ayah Kirman.

"Pa-paman, meskipun paman menyebutku dokter yang hebat, aku tidak akan senang, _konoyaro_!" Chopper pun tersipu-sipu kembali.

"Yah, walaupun Dokter kami mengucapkan kata kasar, sebenarnya iya senang, kok!" jelas Nami.

Setelah itu Kru Mugiwara pun berpamitan, dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Muehehe~

 **FIN.**

 **A/N :**

Sebuah fic penuh ke-OOC-an yang tercipta ketika sedang memikirkan 'Bagaimana cara mengatasi sampah?' lalu terpikir, 'Planet, 'kan ada banyak.'

Ah, untuk symbol itu adalah lagu Vocaloid Indonesia yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine Rin. Judulnya Plis Jangan Plin-plan.

Review or something? xDD


End file.
